callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Model 1887
The Model 1887 is a lever-action shotgun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The Model 1887 is used by the Ultranationalists in their armories in Loose Ends and the Militia in combat during The Hornet's Nest and in some cases Takedown. It can also be found in the Museum. Multiplayer It is unlocked at level 67. Although the barrel and wooden stock of the weapon have been sawn off, the Model 1887 has excellent accuracy. With Stopping Power and Steady Aim, its range of lethality is increased even further, making it deadly at even mid-range. Because of this, it is probably the most effective shotgun in multiplayer. This killing power is off-set by its slow rate of fire and reload time. Each shell is loaded individually, so reload time varies based on how empty the weapon is. Between each shot, the weapon must be cocked, making it one of the slower firing weapons in the game. One of the fixes of Patch 1.07 was to severely reduce the range of Akimbo 1887s, as many players in the online community complained that having the Akimbo attachment on, coupled with the fact the gun could one hit kill at far greater ranges than any other shotgun, made getting kills with it far too easy. When used without Akimbo its range is still the same as it was before Patch 1.07. When used with Akimbo, the range is about the same as that of the Ranger. Following Patch 1.07, the community discovered that by using the Bling perk, they could make Akimbo Model 1887s function the same as they did prior to Patch 1.07 by using the Akimbo and FMJ attachments. In a recent blog and twitter post, Robert Bowling announced a patch (1.08) that addressed numerous things. One of the points the patch addresses is the FMJ/Akimbo combo with the Model 1887s which will make the damage and range of the FMJ/Akimbo combination the same as the Non-Bling Model 1887 Akimbo. This patch is live for all versions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Single Model 1887 currently has more range then Akimbo Model 1887's. Use of the Single Model 1887's are becoming slowly more popular. A single Model 1887's range, with FMJ, is about as far as a SPAS-12's range.http://fourzerotwo.com/2010/01/19/mw2-update/ Weapon Attachments *Akimbo *FMJ File:M1887_6.png|The Model 1887 in first person. File:Model_1887_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight akimbo models.jpg|The Akimbo Model 1887's Trivia * On Infinity Ward's website, the Model 1887 was voted the most popular shotgun in Modern Warfare 2. * The 1887's unusual flip reloading animation when dual wielding is in all likelihood a reference to Terminator 2 where the Terminator reloads in the same fashion. * Some players call Model 1887 with the Akimbo attachment 'Makimbo'. * On snow themed maps like Derail and Sub Base the Model 1887 gets very strong layer of frost and ice on its surface compared to other weapons of Modern Warfare 2. Another example of this is the Ranger. Video thumb|300px|left References Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Akimbo Weapons